The Nemesis Chronicles
by Nemesis Omega
Summary: An alternate universe Fic. Adventures of X, Zero, and Zero's sister Nemesis. Don't let the addition of a fan character stop you. Please read and review.
1. Dr Cain's Journal

Hi! This is my first Mega Man fan fic, so I hope you guys all like it! First off, everyone knows who X and Zero and all other recognizable characters belong to. Secondly, Nemesis Omega is mine. However, if you would like to use her in a fic of your own just let me know in a review or something. Words in between 's are thoughts. I know my dates may be off a bit in the prologue, but nobody's perfect. Now on with the show!

The Nemesis Chronicles

Prologue

Dr. Cain's Journal

April 6

Strangely enough the "Red Maverick," as Sigma has called him, isn't a

Maverick at all. Upon completing my tests and studies I have

discovered that he was under someone else's control. But who's?

April 30

The "Red Maverick," Now known as the Crimson Hunter, calls himself

Zero Omega. I was finally able to introduce him to X. As I suspected

they quickly became friends despite their different opinions on

fighting. Sigma seems jealous.

May 7

Zero has finally convinced me today to search for another capsule

near where he vaguely remembers awakening. I felt the search would prove futile, but I was happily proven wrong.

Sigma, X, Zero and I were ecstatic to find her. By "her" I mean

Nemesis Omega, Zero's younger sister. This one is truly remarkable!

Not only does she not appear to be under the same control Zero was,

but she is the perfect imitation of a human! She appears to be a human

female youth of about 19 years, frail and beautiful. Yet Zero insists

that she is an excellent warrior and will add to the Maverick Hunters,

I believe she will. I also believe X and Sigma are smitten with the

lovely new Reploid

June 5

Now that Sigma has gone Maverick, Nemesis and Zero now lead the

Hunters. Though she appears frail, many a Maverick has learned the

hard way not to underestimate her. X now, too, wishes to join in the

fight. I know they can do it!

July 30

I'm worried about Nemesis. Though she and X were successful in

defeating Sigma, it came at a great price. Zero. She has not been

the same since he sacrificed himself to save X. She now leads her own

unit of hunters all based on Greek Mythology, since Nemesis was the

Greek Goddess of Justice, yet it is obvious she misses her brother.

X has tried to comfort her to no avail. What can I do?

August 5 (the following year)

Nemesis and X were both overjoyed when they learned I had recovered

Zero's parts. They were even more so when they learned I could rebuild

him. Nem, as we have come to fondly call her, even left to help X

with the new Maverick threat. Zero will be alive and well when she

returns.

August 7

I now believe more than ever that Nem is the most human Reploid ever.

What grief I saw in her eyes when I told her Zero had been stolen!

It broke my heart. She and X have vowed to save him. I have faith in

them both

August 10 Zero has returned to us but Sigma also lives. Just as before, he

has taken to Nemesis. I fear she may be in danger...

OK so that's the background. Like I said, the dates are probably

wrong, but eh. The actual story takes place somewhere between X3 and

X4, which is why characters like Iris will be in it. I'll have

chapter one up by Monday at the latest. Thanks. 


	2. Book 1: Sibling's Bond Chapter 1: Warni...

A/N: I appreciate the reviews, I really do. That at least lets me know someone is reading my stuff. However, I studied Greek Mythology all through high school and some in College and Nemesis is the Greek Goddess of Justice. She's also the goddess of revenge, but that comes later in the story. So if I'm wrong then so are all the books and web pages I used to study Greek Myth. But oh well, either way it's my story. Athena is the goddess of strategic warfare. Anyway, please keep reviewing, as I said, I do appreciate it. And, just for another note, those of you who said Astraea is the goddess of justice, you're also right. However, Nemesis and Astraea are the same goddess.

Book One: Sibling's Bond

Chapter one: Warnings

Zero Omega walked through the familiar halls of the Hunter HQ. His destination was Dr. Cain's office. Once he arrived he lightly tapped on the door, awaiting permission to enter. He stepped inside and looked around, slightly surprised that some of the other Hunters hadn't been called as well.

"You sent for me, Sir?" Zero asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Have a seat, Zero." Cain offered politely. Once the Crimson Hunter was seated, Dr., Cain began speaking again.

"Sigma has been spotted, but so far he's done nothing wrong."

Zero frowned. "He's probably plotting something as we speak."

He paused. "Why aren't the other Unit Leaders here to hear this, Sir?"

Dr. Cain sighed. "Because, Zero, out of all of my Hunters, you and your sister and X are the ones I'm most worried about. However, neither X Nor Nemesis could make this meeting, so I'm giving you the information"

Zero blinked. "Us? Nem, X and I can take care of ourselves.And we always watch each other's backs."

The Doctor smiled. "I know you can, Zero. And I'm not saying any of you are weak, far from it. But you, Zero, made an enemy of Sigma long ago. That rivalry and hatred probably doubled when he turned Maverick and you took his place as leader of the Hunters."

Zero nodded, waiting for the Doctor to continue. He does have a point.

"And X has defeated him twice. Sigma never was one to forgive or forget, even when he was a Hunter."

"Nemesis helped." Zero said, feeling the need to stick up for his sister.

"Ah, yes. Nemesis." Dr. Cain paused again. He was suddenly very interested in the papers scattered on his desk. "I fear that I am most worried about her."

"Why?" Zero asked, still defensive. "You just agreed with me when I said we could take care of ourselves. That included Nem."

Cain held up his hand. "I'm not saying she's weak, Zero. On the contrary, she's proven herself many times. It's just..." He sighed. "Sigma has been smitten with her from the beginning, or didn't you notice?"

"Nem and I tried to ignore it." He smirked. "That really ticked him off."

"I'm sure it did." Cain said with a small smile of his own. "But that is a danger in itself. Besides, Nemesis is a special kind of Reploid, her existence is another step in breaking the barrier between humans and Reploids. Sigma may see her as a bond between our two worlds. Just watch out for her."

"I will Doc, I always do anyway."

Dr. Cain nodded. "I know. Make sure you fill X and Nemesis in on this. They need to know as well."

Zero nodded, stood, then turned and left the Doctor's office in search of his sister and his best friend 


	3. Fun and Games

Chapter 2: Fun and Games  
  
Dr. Cain's word still echoed in Zero's head along with the sound  
  
of his footsteps. This corridor was nearly empty at this time of day,  
  
but he knew both Nemesis and X would be finished with their daily   
  
duties soon. This seldom-used wing of the HQ was where the three   
  
always met after work.  
  
His thoughts drifted here and there as he leaned against the   
  
wall. ~Sigma? Never. If he even so much as glances at her I'll kill   
  
him!~ Then he smiled to himself. Sigma wasn't the only one who had   
  
been taken by his oh so adorable baby sister. X adored her, but he was  
  
either to proud, or too afraid of what Zero might do to show it.  
  
He laughed. ~I don't think I'll ever deem any male Reploid worthy  
  
of my sister. But then she probably doesn't see any females worthy   
  
of me either.~  
His thoughts were interrupted when another Reploid slammed into  
  
him. Thinking that Sigma had discovered this wing was practically   
  
deserted and had decided to attack from here, Zero reached for his saber.  
  
However, as he was tackled to the ground and pinned, the giggling voice  
  
of the "attacker" revealed who she was. Zero relaxed.  
  
"You're getting better, Nem." Zero said as he reached up to   
  
affectionately tousle Nemesis' waist length blonde hair.  
  
  
She laughed, her turquoise eyes dancing with mischief. "Better?  
  
You didn't even know I was coming, brother dear."  
  
Zero grinned wickedly as he moved, pinning his sister beneath   
  
him. "Yes I did," he lied, "I just wanted you to feel special."  
  
  
"But I am special." Nem said, giggling. "Aren't I?"  
  
  
"Oh yeah, Nem. "You're 'special' alright." Zero smirked.  
  
"Is this a private party or can anyone join?"  
  
"Sure, X." Zero grinned. "Come join the fun while I've got   
  
her..." Nemesis took Zero's distraction as an opportunity to regain   
  
control.  
  
She rolled out from beneath him and pinned him again.  
  
"Pinned?" Nemesis finished for her brother a bit too sweetly.  
  
She looked at X and smiled. "Hi, X."  
"Hey, Nem." X was captivated by her smile. ~Doesn't she   
  
notice?"  
"Okay, Sis, play time is over. What would the rookies say if  
  
they saw the three top commanders playing like children?"  
  
"Lucky them?" Nemesis asked as she stood and offered her   
  
brother help up.  
X laughed. "Oh yeah, lucky us. With everything we have to   
  
do...fighting and training."  
  
"Speaking of which." Zero interrupted. "How's your unit, Nem?"  
  
Nemesis sighed. "Well, as always, Artemis and Apollo are the   
  
best I have. I know we can count on them. Hercules' strength is a   
  
great asset but his temper is practically uncontrollable. You never   
  
know when he'll lash out, or at what. Athena prefers to lay out the   
  
strategies, which is a great gift to the team in itself. She'll fight   
  
when she has to, also. Iris (A/N Iris was the goddess of the rainbow   
  
and Hera's personal messenger. That's why I thought I'd slip her in   
  
this unit, for now) doesn't want to fight at all. And I respect that.   
  
Her brother's also a bit overprotective." She glanced at Zero and   
  
smiled. "I don't mind that either. But..."  
  
"But?" X and Zero asked in unison.  
  
"But I'm concerned about Medusa and Ares. They've already   
  
showed some signs of turning Maverick."  
  
Zero nodded. "We'll help keep an eye on them.  
  
X nodded. "Of course." He grinned. "Now, since that's settled  
  
and we have nothing to do, why don't the three of us go out? We   
  
haven't done that for a while."  
  
Zero shrugged. "Sure, I'm game. I need to talk to both of you  
  
anyway."  
  
Nemesis nodded. "Alright, let me get ready and I'll meet you   
back here in a few."  
  
"Hours?" Zero teased.  
  
"Ha ha." Nemesis shot back, grinning. "See if I set you up   
  
with Artemis now."  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Nem. You know I was just teasing!"  
  
"Okay, I'll ask her to come too." She said laughing. "Then   
  
like I said, I'll meet you in a few."  
  
****  
  
Less than an hour later Zero, X, Nemesis, Artemis and Apollo   
  
were all seated around a table in a dimly lit restaurant. Nemesis   
  
sighed and rolled her eyes. "Did you have to pick this place, Zero?"  
  
"Well...it is the local Reploid favorite." Zero said as he   
  
gestured for his companions to glance around the room.   
  
Nemesis smirked. "Okay, so half of your unit is here. What   
  
does that prove?"  
  
Artemis laughed. "Most of X's unit is here, too."  
  
X smiled. "I think every off duty Hunter is here."  
  
"You're probably right about that." Apollo added, his eyes   
  
darting around the room. "But there's so much tension in the air, I   
  
don't like it..."  
  
"Oh stop, you're always so paranoid." Artemis teased. "I   
  
sometimes wonder about Nem's sanity in choosing you as her second in   
  
command."  
  
Apollo shrugged his sister's remark off and continued to glance  
  
around at the other Reploids in the room.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Apollo." Nemesis said. "We won't be   
  
here long. We just came to get some food, a drink or two, and hear   
  
what Zero needed to tell us."  
  
Apollo sighed. "Yes, ma'am, I'll try to relax."  
  
"And don't be so formal." Nemesis chided teasingly. "We are   
  
off duty you know."  
  
"I know, Nem." Apollo said, grinning. "I know."  
  
Zero cleared his throat. "Anyway, as X and Nem already know,   
  
I spoke with Dr. Cain this afternoon." The others nodded, Zero   
  
continued. "Sigma has been seen in a few various locations yet so far   
  
he hasn't attacked anyone or anything."  
  
"Damn." Nemesis shook her head. "I was hoping that we had  
  
finished him off for good this time."  
  
"So was I." X said, looking down at his half empty drink.  
  
Zero sighed. "It gets worse..."  
  
"How?" Artemis asked. "Is Vile alive too?"  
  
"Dr. Cain didn't mention Vile. He did, however, request that  
  
Nem, X and I stay on high alert. He wants us to watch out for each   
  
other."  
  
"You do that anyway." Apollo said. "We all do."  
  
"Did he say why, Z?" Nemesis asked while absentmindedly   
  
tapping the hilt of her saber.  
  
Zero nodded. "He's always had a grudge against me. X   
  
defeated him twice. And Nem..." He paused.  
  
"What about Nem?" X asked, urging Zero to continue.  
  
"Dr. Cain feels Sigma may see Nem as a common ground, or a bond,  
  
between humans and Reploids. In Sigma's world, that cant exist." He  
  
purposely left out Dr. Cain's opinions on Sigma's feelings for his   
  
sister. "But if she were dead..."  
  
"Or a Maverick..." X finished his friend's sentence. "He   
  
wouldn't have to worry about a connection between humans and Reploids."  
  
"Exactly." Zero said, glancing at his sister. "So we all have  
  
to be careful."  
  
"No problem." Nem said cheerfully. "With X and I to protect   
  
you, Z, what could possibly go wrong?"  
  
****  
  
Hidden in the corner of the room a Maverick spy watched the  
  
group of hunters intently. He smiled to himself. "More can go wrong   
  
than you could possibly think, my Lady Nemesis. Perhaps it is almost   
  
time for the Huntress to become the hunted." He slipped out the door   
  
undetected, glanced around him, then crossed the street to a dark   
  
alleyway.  
  
"Well?" The unmistakable voice of Sigma met the Maverick as   
  
he slipped deeper into the Alleys velvet darkness.  
  
"They know you live, Lord Sigma. Already the tree you seek to  
  
punish are on guard."  
  
"Excellent." Sigma smiled. "Are my spies in place at their HQ?"  
  
"They are, my Lord. One to be near each of them at all times."  
  
"And you are prepared to deal with Nemesis?"  
  
"Yes, My Lord."  
  
"Good. Now return to the Hunter HQ before anyone realizes you  
  
have left your post." The hooded Maverick nodded then, disappeared   
  
into the shadows, returning to Hunter HQ. 


	4. The Ares Factor

A/N Thanks to those of you who are actually reading this. I suppose I should have labeled it as an Alternate Universe fic from the beginning *sigh* oh well. On with the much under-appreciated but I'm still gonna write it anyway show. ~~ for character's thought  
  
  
Chapter three: The Ares Factor  
  
Nemesis awoke the next morning feeling sluggish. She hadn't cared much for the atmosphere of the meeting location Zero had picked the night before. Nor did she sleep much once they arrived back at the base. The information Zero had given them last night had bothered her.  
  
She sighed. So what if she was Sigma's next target? It wasn't like she was new to danger. She was always in danger. They all were. No, that wasn't what bothered her. It was Zero's explanation of why. ~ Am I really the link between the human and reploid races? ~  
  
She was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock at the door. "C'mon, Nem." Zero called. "Some of the Rookies who have proven themselves ready are being assigned to units this morning. There are some going into yours."  
  
Nemesis cursed under her breath and straightened her hair before she stood and crossed to the door. "Ok, Z." She said as she opened it. She smirked. "Bet you get some suck up ass kisser."  
  
Zero returned the smirk. "Bet you get some prissy 'I don't wanna break a nail' beauty queen."  
  
"You're on." Nemesis said laughing. "Now let's..."  
  
"Good morning my lady huntress."  
  
Zero turned and glared at the newcomer. "Ares, is that how you speak to your commanding officer?"  
  
Ares smirked and gave a mock bow. "Still hiding behind your brother, lady commander?"  
  
"I never hide behind my brother." Nemesis said. Her tone changed from joking to an almost regal commanding one. "Now I suggest you hurry and report to Apollo. I have matters that I need to attend to this morning."  
  
Ares smirked and bowed again. "As my lady commander orders." He glanced at Zero. "Have a nice day."  
  
Zero shook his head as he watched Ares walk away. "I can see what you mean, Nem. He could be trouble. Why haven't you labeled him Maverick yet?"  
  
Nemesis shrugged. "Other than being an ass he's done nothing that I know of. At least nothing I can prove he's done." She glanced at her brother and smirked. "Besides, we can't go around labeling everyone that's an ass as a maverick can we?"  
  
Zero shrugged. "I suppose not."  
  
Nemesis smiled sweetly, too sweetly for Zero's tastes. "Of course not, because then we'd have to label you as a Maverick, wouldn't we?"  
  
An expression of mock hurt and shock crossed Zero's face. "Nemesis Omega how could you?" He laughed. "Lets get going before the doc gets mad and really does give us ass kissers."  
  
  
****  
  
A shadowed figure stood in a darkened hallway, sending a transmission to Sigma. "Yes, my lord Sigma, they're going to receive the new members of the unit now. Yes, I'll be certain he's added to her unit. Don't worry, our Lady Huntress will be in your clutches soon." 


	5. Spy in the Ranks

A/N: Wow, it's been a long time since I updated this. A VERY long time. Mostly because I was discouraged for a while there. But I did promise myself that I was going to finish this fic no matter what, so here I am, several years later, updating. So here we go.

Disclaimer: X, Zero and all the recognizable characters don't belong to me. Nemesis Omega and her unit, however, do belong to me. Except for Iris, of course :)

Feedback: Yes, please. But do keep in mind that this is an AU fic, so if you're just going to flame me for adding my own character, don't waste anyone's time. I much prefer constructive criticizm. Thank you.  
Chapter 4: Spy in the Ranks

"It's about time you two showed up." X smirked as Nemesis and Zero walked into the auditorium. The excited chatter of those rookies who had finished their training nearly drowned out his words.

"We would have been here sooner, but Nem overslept." Zero said, teasing his sister.  
"Actually, I didn't really sleep at all last night." Nemesis said, stretching. "What really detained us was Ares."

"Ares?" X looked confused. "What about him?"

"Just being an ass." Nemesis muttered. "Anyway, we can talk about that later. It looks like Doc is ready to make the assignments."

Once Dr. Cain had made his congratulatory speech he announced which reploids would be added to which unit. In the end, X and Zero ended up with two new additions to their units while Nemesis ended up with three. Jet, one of the two who had been added to Zero's unit, approached the Crimson Hunter, a huge smile on his face.

"It's so thrilling to be working under THE Zero. I mean, you are THE Crimson Hunter. I'm so excited. If there's anything I can do, anything at all, please let me know, Sir!"

"Uh… thanks, I think." Zero said. "Just go get settled into your newly assigned quarters for now."

"Yes sir!" Jet said, before eagerly running off.

"Ass kisser." Nemesis said after the new member of the 0 unit was out of hearing range.

"Yeah, yeah… so he's a bit eager." Zero shrugged.

"Any more eager and he would have been asking to spit polish your armor." X said, grinning.

"Yuck." Nemesis said, laughing. "That couldn't be sanitary, could it?" As the three shared a laugh, the new members of Nemesis' unit approached.

"Nemesis Omega?" The first, a female, asked. She eyed Nemesis, as if trying to gage her worth. Nemesis returned the gaze, not willing to back down from the challenge.

"Yes." She said simply.

"We're the new members of your unit, Commander." The reploid said respectfully. She turned her head toward the male reploid to her right. "This is Orion."

The Reploid clad in silvery-black armor bowed. "It's an honor, My Lady." He said, bowing. His eyes, the same color of his armor, seemed to look right through Nemesis.

Suppressing the urge to shudder, she offered him a curt not in response.  
"This," the female Reploid continued, gesturing to her left, "Is Eros." This reploid, clad in silver and gold armor carried a bow on his back jus as Artemis and Apollo did. The first thing Nemesis had noted though, wasn't the wings that arched gracefully from his back, it was his eyes. There's something about him… I'm not sure if I trust him or not.  
"Commander." Eros said, nodding politely. Nemesis returned the nod.

"And I am Nyx." The black haired female continued. "It is an honor and a privilege to be working with you, Ma'am."

"Thank you." Nemesis said, offering a polite smile. "Today is basically for getting settled in. Find your quarters and relax. Training starts tomorrow."

After the trio had left, along with most of the other new recruits, Zero tousled Nemesis' hair. "Awww looks like baby sister got some ass kissers, too."

"Yeah, well, to be honest they give me the creeps more than anything." She smirked. "Besides, you bet that I would get a "don't want to break a nail beauty queen." I didn't, so I win the bet. Ha!"

"Yeah, yeah. Details." Zero shrugged. He glanced at X. "So, who are your new unit members?"

X shrugged. "Ruby and Citrine." He paused. "And it looks like their sister Sapphire was added to your unit."

Zero nodded. "I noticed that. It seems that Jet and Nem's new additions were the only ones who felt like introducing themselves."

Nemesis shook her head. "I've heard about Sapphire and Ruby. They had quite the reputation among the other rookies. They're your typical 'party girls'."

X grinned. "Could be a challenge, then."

Zero returned the grin. "Challenges are good."

Nemesis rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Anyway, we have things to do, so unless you want to hang around here all afternoon…"

"I was planning on it." Zero smirked, stretching. "She's right X…"

"Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch! Nem was right about something?" "You two are funny." Nemesis narrowed her eyes. "No, really. Come on." She turned, walking out of the auditorium, X and Zero following.

Unbeknownst to them, three sets of eyes peered from a darkened corner, watching them.

"X and Zero will be unaware of what's happening." One, a female spoke. "It will be easy to distract them from Lord Sigma's plan."

"My Lady Commander wont know what's happening, either." A male voice responded. "She'll be in Sigma's hands within a week."

(A/N: I know… this chapter wasn't that great. I feel like I've lost the chemistry I had going between Nem X and Zero. I will get it back, and I will continue this fic!) 


End file.
